Creepypasta de Slenderman
by tiago el lobo
Summary: Un pequeño Creepypasta


Creepypasta de Slenderman:

Buenas tardes, días o noches, esto me ah pasado hace unos días en plena noche… no sé si es verdad… no sé si ustedes me creerán… pero… se quien fue… fue el…

Eh estado jugando mucho tiempo al famoso juego de computadora "Slender" juego que se caracteriza principalmente por su personaje principal, el cual, conoceremos como "Slenderman" o "El hombre delgado" pero es más conocido como Slenderman. Eh pasado meses para tratar de pasar el juego… y lo eh logrado… lo eh logrado… mi vida por fin termino su cometido, lo eh ganado después de meses eh logrado hacer que Slenderman se arrodille ante mí, lo eh festejado con un fuerte grito de triunfo al ver los créditos después de que me haya atrapado una vez que eh cumplido el objetivo. Eran las tres de la mañana, menos mal que en mi habitación las paredes de cemento han de ser demasiado gruesas y además, mis padres estaban en el piso de arriba, ultima habitación, no se podía escuchar nada de ese diminuto lugar, eh de poder llevar un circo y dejarlo encerrado en la habitación, nadie podría escuchar nada. Apague la PC y me fui a acostar, eh estado unas dos horas pensando en mi triunfo, en como Slenderman al atraparme no pudo hacer nada y termine quedando en los créditos… me sentía un ganador. Me quede dormido tiempo después, tuve el sueño que me esperaba, en el que yo volvía a tener las ocho notas, y en el momento en el que nuestro "Hombre Delgado" me tenía que atrapar, quedaba enfrente mío y me llevaba a casa sano y salvo… Pasó algo raro en el sueño, escuche un corto circuito, pero no me levantaba… al menos yo… resulta que en el momento en el que Slenderman me trajo a casa, quede justamente en mi habitación y me vi a mi dormido… a mi… no era un sueño, eh salido de mi cuerpo, y ese corto circuito, era la computadora que se prendió, al parecer por un problema en la conexión eléctrica, la computadora quedo prendida, mi escritorio era algo raro, solo tenía un archivo ejecutable, el de Slender. ¡No les eh contado lo peor! ¡Soy sonámbulo! Mi madre me ah dicho que es por la costumbre de quedarme despierto toda la noche para vencer a Slenderman, y esta noche no era la excepción, otra vez mi cuerpo dormido se ah levantado y fue directamente a la computadora para ejecutar el juego, al ejecutarlo, Slenderman (Se encontraba conmigo ya que me llevo a mi casa) desapareció, supongo que fue porque tenía que trabajar con mi cuerpo dormido, yo calmadamente, me quede viendo el espectáculo, sería interesante ver como yo jugaba dormido al juego que me ah tardado meses superar. Mi cuerpo ejecutó el juego, y al hacerlo, paso algo raro, cayeron unas notas de la PC, las cuales yo fui a ver, eran ocho papeles en blanco, los cuales podía tocar, se me hizo curioso, porque en ese estado era imposible tocar algo solido, pero estas notas si podían ser tomadas, apenas las tuve en mis manos, aparecieron letras, yo no me moleste en leerlas, lo que me asustó fue la última que apareció, era un dibujo, de Slenderman, quede con la boca abierta, tenía las ocho notas en mi poder, pero por un corto tiempo, desaparecieron después, ¿Por qué? Porque mi cuerpo había comenzado a jugar, solo que no lo movía al personaje, solo lo dejaba quieto, apenas vi el mapa del juego, me sorprendí, resulta que el mapa no era más el bosque, era una habitación chiquita parecida a… la mía… me dije "Tal vez desbloquee un nuevo nivel del juego" algo que se me hizo raro, porque según lo que eh leído, los mapas se descargan. Mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse, y ESO fue lo que más me aterro, yo respondía al movimiento que realizaba el teclado manejado por mi cuerpo dormido, algo que ya no me gustó, si mi cuerpo llegaba a perder ¿Qué me pasaría? Trate de huir, pero lo único que podía mover eran los brazos, algo que me alivio, porque si no movía los brazos no podría agarrar las notas y quedaría así hasta que mi madre o padre se despertaran, así que me quede tranquilo mientras mi cuerpo salía de mi habitación y se dirigía al baño, donde estaba la primera nota, en el espejo, mi plan era perfecto, esperar, eso era todo, al acercarme a la nota, la cual decía "No no no" termino desapareciendo y apareció enfrente de mis ojos 1/8 yo quede con cara de ¡¿Qué?! Me tardo un poco entenderlo, hasta que lo logre comprender, resulta que en el juego el personaje no toma la nota, simplemente al acercarse desaparece, por eso, ahora si volví a preocuparme, y más cuando comenzó a sonar esa horrible música que solo el juego tiene, Salí del baño y en la puerta resulta que estaba el, Slenderman, solo que a una distancia razonable, mi cuerpo se quedo viéndolo, algo que yo no quería, después de vivir meses con él, termine teniéndole un fuerte miedo, mi cuerpo me alejo de él caminando de espaldas y me llevo a la cocina, en donde estaba la otra nota, en el refrigerador, simplemente desapareció, al salir de la cocina o volví a ver, solo que más cerca, de repente la vista comenzó a fallarme, rápidamente mi cuerpo me sacó de ahí, y me dirigió al cuarto de mis padres, ahí tenía un bonus, dos notas, las tome a las dos y estaba a la mitad, al salir, tuve el miedo de salir y encontrármelo, pero no estaba, así que mi cuerpo me llevo a otro lugar, al patio trasero, ahí tenía solo una pobre nota, quedando con cinco, como mi casa no era tan grande y solo quedaba el patio delantero, esperé que ahí estuviera la próxima, simplemente me fui a donde se debería de encontrar la nota y Puff… Al abrir la puerta apareció Slender a veinte centímetros de mi posición, el ruido blanco era insoportable, y la imagen apareció enfrente de mis ojos… era mi fin… hasta que desperté… era todo un sueño lo que viví… un sueño que me dejo algo… en mi bolsillo, estaban las cinco notas, que poco a poco desaparecieron, al desaparecer por completo, en la pared apareció pintado con blanco "No juegues mas"


End file.
